justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 2 Weapons
This article is about all the weapons in Just Cause 2. For any other kind of weapons see weapons - disambiguation. is backwards.]] Introduction There are at least 23 different weapons in Just Cause 2, varying from small arms, to assault rifles and heavy weaponry. Each weapon has different stats, such as magazine size, damage, accuracy and rate of fire. All handheld weapons, except Happy Bubble Blaster, rapid-firing rocket launcher used by Pandak Panay and DLC weapons, can be found in crates across the entire Map and on Panauan soldiers. Portable miniguns can often be found in military bases. DLC weapons can only be bought from the Black Market. Differences from the weapons in JC1 Unlike Just Cause (1), no weapon in Just Cause 2 have manufacturer or model names and are simply named as weapon types. For example, in Just Cause (1), there were two assault rifles, the Adler FF M-72 and Haswell Gen2 Vindicator. The manufacturers were Adler and Haswell and the models were FF M-72 and Gen2 Vindicator. In Just Cause 2, there are two assault rifles. One is simply named "Assault Rifle", which is based on the M4 assault rifle. The Bull's Eye Assault Rifle also doesn't have manufacturer and model names and "Bull's eye" may be just a nickname. This difference means the weapons in Just Cause 2 are simpler and easier to talk about and understand. It also means that there are less kinds of weapons available. There are 10 standard weapons in Just Cause 2 to the 18 in Just Cause (1), although with the addition of DLC, there are 2 more types of rocket launchers, another type of grenade launcher, another type of assault rifle, another type of revolver and an uncertain class of weapon, matching the 18 from the first game and also providing a greater variety. Weapons can also now be called in via heavy drop and can be upgraded via the Black Market. One of the loading images shows a Panauan grunt in front of a Propaganda Trailer, holding what looks like an AK-47. This rifle doesn't appear in the game. *Assault rifle at Wikipedia. *Battle rifle at Wikipedia. List of weapons These weapons are all usable weapons in a standard game. The prices are for a single delivery from the black market. Weapons without prices are not able to delivery from the black market. *Protec Grappler G3 - Grapple hook and melee, always equipped *Fragmentation Grenade - $25,000 *Pistol - $20,000 *Revolver - $40,000 *Sniper Rifle - $45,000 *Assault Rifle - $55,000 *Triggered Explosive - $30,000 *Sawed-Off Shotgun - $35,000 *Shotgun - $55,000 *Submachine Gun - $35,000 *Machine Gun - $70,000 *Grenade Launcher - $75,000 *Rocket Launcher - $80,000 *Minigun - Can be found on vehicles and tripods. Ones on tripods can be removed. *Happy Bubble Blaster - One special location. *Flak Cannon - Can be found on tripods. *Mounted Gun - Can be found on vehicles. *Auto cannon - Can be found on vehicles. Downloadable content weapons Available as DLC. They cannot be found anywhere in Panau and must be acquired through the Black Market. The prices below are for the Black Market. See the Downloadable content for Just Cause 2 article for the last known prices in real money. Pre Order (by now DLC): *Bulls Eye Assault Rifle - $50,000. *Rico's Signature Gun - $40,000. "Aerial Pack": *Multi-Lock Missile Launcher - $50,000. "Boom Pack": *Air Propulsion Gun - $45,000. *Quad Rocket Launcher - $45,000. *Cluster Bomb Launcher - $40,000. Special weapons There are several more "weapons" in Just Cause 2 that cannot be used by the player. *Masayo Washio's missile system - An infinite battery of satellite controlled missiles that Rico cannot use. Only appears in the mission Three Kings. *"Anti-aircraft cannons" - Three large automated cannons at Wajah Ramah Fortress. Outside of Into the Den, are otherwise indestructible and uncontrollable by the player. *Rapid fire rocket launcher - Only in the mission "A Just Cause" used by Pandak Panay. *U1 armament - Can't be used by the player. *SAMs in Panau. Category:Just Cause 2 *Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Content